In environments where hazardous materials are handled by personnel, such as in laboratories, hospitals or industrial environments, immediate access to emergency treatment and materials containment procedures can be critical. Appropriate steps to minimize health risks associated with a chemical, biological or radioactive material spill must be taken immediately to prevent collateral harm.
There currently does not exist a sign book for displaying safety information in an optimum format for emergency reference. The prior art relies on large cumbersome reference manuals that are often stored on remote bookshelves or in offices. Prior art designs do not provide adequate visual display and convenience of page turning for emergency situations.
What is needed in the art is an informational sign book that can be readily displayed and accessed in a hospital, laboratory or industrial environment. What is needed is a safety sign book that permits users to quickly locate and review emergency procedure information with a minimal amount of effort.